Tier Idea - Knowledge
The Knowledge Tier The Knowledge tier is mainly comprised of elements of role-play, and services for the people of Byzanthium, such as writing books and newspapers, and enchanting weapondary and armour. If you are interested in the Knowledge tier, you can learn how to have fun RPing, and also enchanting. You do not need to have a profound wisdom of minecraft, the basic essentials are all you need. We do not want to force you to role-play, but we would really appreciate it if you did, especially in the science subsection. From time to time, one should have a look in the Minecraft-Wiki, to learn more about collecting, crafting, enchanting and all your basic minecraft tasks. How long one will need to rank up is not important. The main thing is, that you enjoy being in Byzanthium! Goals of the Knowledge tier of Byzanthium: All- time *Developing a vast library of writen books *Engaging in fun RP *Bearing responsibility for enchanting armors and weapons *Advising in intellectual matters *Helping the citizens whenever possabe *Keeping the citizens informed with the "Byzanthium Voice" Ranks in the Knowledge tier: In the knowledge tier, all members start as a neophyte, but after completing all the tasks given they can choose to become either a journalist, a writer or a researcher. As the science strand is mainly RP people in the science strand can also act as a writer, but cannot win the "Golden Tongue Award" Neophyte A neophyte is a new member in the knowledge tier, so he/she has the lowest rank and therefore serves all the other ranks. He/she will get a room in the tier's headquarters (he can also have a plot like all other citizens when reaching the rank of a servant) and higher ranked people will help him/her to learn all that he/she needs to know. He must complete all the tasks given to be ranked up. The tasks givern should be are easy and with little danger. Tasks: *collecting ink sacks (to craft writable books) *farming sugarcane (to craft paper for books/bookshelves) *collecting feathers (to craft writable books) *farming XP (to help with enchanting) *collecting any materials that are needed *crafting books and paper Journalist Journalists are the news bringers of Byzanthium, in charge of writing the "Byzanthium Voice" Designed to bring all the major news of the faction into one easy place to read. The Journalists tasks include interviewing members of the faction for interesting "scoops" of news. Tasks: *interviewing members of the faction *writing the "Byzanthium Voice" *farming XP (to help with enchanting) *collecting any materials that are needed Writer Writers are a light hearted profession that allows members to write their own novels, these can then be read by our faction's members or even other faction's members, to rank up a writer must produce at least three excellent books that the faction has read and enjoyed. Tasks: *write books *farming XP (to help with enchanting) *collecting any materials that are needed *crafting books and paper *collecting ink sacks (to craft writable books) *farming sugarcane (to craft paper for books/bookshelves) *collecting feathers (to craft writable books) Author Authors are renound in Byzanthium and possably in other factions, they have written many books that the public have enjoyed and are elligable to enter the "Golden Tongue Award" where authors publish their best work, then the citizens of Byzanthium are invited to read and vote for their favorite. The winner will be able to claim the head position of the writing section of the tier (in charge of the authors and writers). The "Golden Tongue Award" will occur every three weeks at the same time as the elections. Tasks: *write books *farming XP (to help with enchanting) *collecting any materials that are needed *crafting books and paper *collecting ink sacks (to craft writable books) *farming sugarcane (to craft paper for books/bookshelves) *collecting feathers (to craft writable books) Researcher The researcher is part of the science strand of the knowledge tier, the reasercher is mainly a RP profession and can choose a field of research and produce notes on it for others to read. They work in the laboratory and to be ranked up they must show commitment to their research Tasks: *write research notes *farming XP (to help with enchanting) *collecting any materials that are needed *crafting books and paper *collecting ink sacks (to craft writable books) *farming sugarcane (to craft paper for books/bookshelves) *collecting feathers (to craft writable books) Scientist Scientists are the people that oversee the researchers, they can have a team of researchers that work for them to help with their work. They are allowed to perform more thourough testing in the laboratory, they must still write notes on their work, so that others can see what thet are doing. Tasks: *write research notes *farming XP (to help with enchanting) *collecting any materials that are needed *crafting books and paper *collecting ink sacks (to craft writable books) *farming sugarcane (to craft paper for books/bookshelves) *collecting feathers (to craft writable books) Omniscient The omniscient is a being graced with extreme intelligence, not much goes unknown in the cosmos to the omniscient. The profound is the in charge of the knowledge tier, mainly attuned to the science strand the omniscient also occasionally can write books. Any high ranked Byzanthians can consult the omniscient for any number of reasons. Category:Suggestions